Ernst Stavro Blofeld
Ernst Starvo Blofeld is a supervillain in the James Bond series. He is an evil and knowledgeable mastermind, and the archenemy of James Bond. Ernst Starvo Blofeld is the head of the global criminal organization of SPECTRE with aspirations of world domination. He makes anonymous, cameo appearances in From Russia with Love and Thunderball. He appears as the main antagonist in You Only Live Twice, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and Diamonds are Forever. He is recognizable for always having a cat with him who he strokes and pets. Character History in Film Lektor Blofeld makes his first, anonymous appearance in From Russia with Love, onboard his private yacht. His face remains unseen, but his hands and his signature white cat remain visible. There he meets with Rosa Klebb, SPECTRE agent number three, and as well as Number Five, the chess master Kronsteen. He had developed a plan to play the Soviet Union off against the west via the theft of the new Lektor decoding device, which was being kept at the Russian embassy in Constantinople. The plan required an embassy worker to contact one of the western powers with a plan to steal the device. Klebb, who had until recently been a high ranking member of the Soviet agency SMERSH, was given the task of choosing the Russian, who would believe they were in fact working for SMERSH. The plan was given a second purpose, revenge on James Bond for killing SPECTRE agent Dr. No. The Russian dupe, Tatiana Romanova, was ordered by Klebb to contact the British secret service and act as if she had fallen in love wih Bond from afar, offering to help him steal the Lektor. The plan was to be carried out, and the duo were shadowed by Red Grant, a SPECTRE assassin also selected by Klebb. However, the plan failed and Bond managed to kill Grant and make off with the Lektor. Blofeld then had Kronsteen killed for failing to consider Bond's capabilities. Largo and Nassau Blofeld makes his second anonymous appearance in Thunderball. He is seen in SPECTRE's Paris lair, where he watches as Number Two, Emilio Largo, unveils his personal plan. It involved using plastic surgery, murder, and deceit to hijack a Vulcan bomber carrying two nuclear warheads and conceal the plane underwater near Largo's estate in Nassau, the Bahamas. SPECTRE would then threaten to detonate warheads over a major US city if they weren't payed millions of dollars. However, then plan fell apart when Bond and an army of frogmen stopped Largo from launching the warheads and when Largo was killed by his mistress. Japan Blofeld makes his next appearance in You Only Live Twice. Apparently at his wits' end with failed plots, he decided to operate this one personally. He set up his base in the crater of an extinct volcano on an island in Japan. He used this base to launch a rocketship which had the ability to capture space capsules. Blofeld's intention was to capture both United States and Soviet capsules, getting the superpowers to blame each other. This was supposed to touch off a nuclear war, and in the ensuing chaos SPECTRE and Blofeld would take control of the world. Bond, having faked his death, was sent to investigate. He managed to infiltrate the volcano lair and tried to get on board the rocket, but a minute error caught Blofeld's attention, and he ordered Bond to be brought to him. At this point, Blofeld reveals his face, name and plans to Bond, whom he intends to kill after he captures one more space capsule. The rocket succcesfuly launched, but the lair was attacked and penetrated by ninjas led by Tiger Tanaka, the head of the Japanese secret service. During the ensuing battle, Blofeld tries to take Bond away to be executed, but is struck by a ninja-star thrown by Tanaka. As Blofeld made his escape, he set off the self destruct sequence. Although Blofeld escaped, Bond managed to destroy the rocket remotely before it could capture more astronauts. Piz Gloria Nevada/Canberra Characteriztics Apperance Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Crime Lord Category:Faceless Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pimps Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:007 Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Ruler